


Introduction

by iamveryaverage



Series: Percabeth Theme Challenge [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen, I wrote this years ago and I thought I'd post it on here, Percy is confused and Annabeth is desperate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamveryaverage/pseuds/iamveryaverage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time I woke up, she was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, and I've decided to re-upload it here in order to get back into the swing of writing fanfic. (It's extremely short, I know)

The last thing I remembered was a flash of golden light, and… no, that’s not possible. We must’ve been blasted off the road in the storm, struck by lightning. I must’ve hit my head. 

Yes, that’s the only logical explanation. I probably had a concussion. That would explain the crazy dream. But it had all seemed so real, the Minotaur, Grover’s hooves, Mom, everything. 

I opened my eyes, and stared at my surroundings, trying to understand what was going on. It wasn’t a hospital, that’s for sure, it looked like a farmhouse. 

I noticed a pretty blonde-haired girl sitting by my bedside. I vaguely remembered her from when I arrived here last night. Was it last night? How long had I been here? Her name floated in my mind…Annabeth. Mr Brunner said it when I arrived. Add that to the list of reasons why this all had to be a dream, my Latin teacher was in it…and he was…a horse or something. Wow, I must have hit my head hard. 

When the girl, Annabeth, saw I was awake, she glanced around, checking for eavesdroppers, before whispering urgently “What will happen at the summer solstice?” 

“What?” I asked hoarsely, my voice cracking from disuse. 

“What’s going on? What was stolen? We’ve only got a few weeks!” she said frantically. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled, not having any idea what she was on about, and still in denial, because if all this was true, which it couldn’t be, then that would mean that my mom was…no. “I don’t…” There was a knock at the door, and she quickly shoved some of that strange popcorn pudding in my mouth. 

The next time I woke up, she was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I neglected posting on my fanfiction.net account for so long that I've decided to try and start afresh. This is the first of the 100 Themes challenge that I started on there and never finished. I've decided to pick it up again but I'll probably shorten it a fair bit and tweak it to make me more comfortable with writing again.
> 
> All the other works in the challenge will be posted in this series, so follow it if you liked this particular instalment.
> 
> This may be an old work of mine, but feedback is appreciated so much as I am extremely out of practice when it comes to writing.
> 
> Come and say hello on tumblr (truckloadofknockoffjeans)


End file.
